The Morning After
by bang on the head
Summary: Abruptly, he found himself breaking the line that had formed around the woman, and stumbling forward to grab her thin waist. “Finally, you lazy bum…” He only knew one girl with a figure like that… And only one girl with a face like that…Shikamaru x Temari


_Darkness… _

_Lights flashing at random, violent and vibrant enough to cause an epileptic fit. The music made the situation no better, pounding out from 2 metre speakers. _

_Bodies moved in time to the aggressive noise, each lit up from time to time with blue, green or fuchsia pink. _

_Some live corpses sat in a stupor at a long table, which was covered in the remains of cigarettes, half-drunk glasses and abused cans of unknown substances._

_The ripe smell of sweat, drugs and sex…_

A certain lazy-ass ninja woke up from his nightmare with a jolt.

He lay on his left side for a minute, gathering his thoughts together.

There was no way he could have thought up a nightmare that detailed. The genius's brain wasn't imaginative enough to dream about those kinds of things without some outside help.

"_C'mon Shikamaru! It'll be fun!"_

A girl's voice? Someone he knew? He was fairly positive that a GIRL wouldn't try to drag him into a place like THAT…

_The girl stood at the edge of the crowd, he face hidden by the selective lighting. She started to move her body slowly, seductively, inviting him to join her on the dance-floor. _

Shikamaru's brow furrowed in concentration. The throbbing pain in his head made it difficult to focus on the tiny pieces of information that were being given away by his complex subconscious.

"_Hurry up you idiot! This is my favorite song!!" An unknown song (unknown to Shikamaru) blared out, making the girl's lips to break out in a smirk._

_**  
Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody whatcha here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!  
**_

_If she had been dancing seductively before, it was nothing compared to now. She dropped to the floor, dancing in a way that would make (should she ever come into their world) Nelly Furtado proud. _

_**  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!**_

_The Konoha genius simply stood there, watching her with a slightly open mouth. The crowd made a small circle around her, both men and women cheering her on. _

Shikamaru opened his eyes, blushing slightly at the memory of the girl. He now knew it was a girl, someone who he definitely knew well, and someone that he was possibly attracted to.

'That', Shikamaru decided, 'is rather troublesome.'

_The girl attracted many looks from men, some who were more outgoing than others. The men sidled up to her trying, and failing, to get her to dance with them. _

_One man pushed his way through the crowd, trying to find the curvaceous girl that had been so visible from his high vantage point. Abruptly, he found himself breaking the line that had formed around the woman, and stumbling forward to grab her thin waist. _

"_Finally, you lazy bum…"_

The pineapple haired man winced again, this time from sitting up rather abruptly. He only knew one girl with a figure like that… And only one girl with a face like that…

_They moved as one entity, her grace making up for his blundering mistakes. The crowd had dispersed as soon as they saw that the girl was taken, and taken by a clumsy fool. _

"_What made you come out? Was it my 'oh-so-amazing' dancing?"_

_Shikamaru moved his lips to her neck, and whispered an answer against her skin, "No…"_

_She started backwards, moving away with a hurt expression, but he caught her hand in a twirl, sending the girl straight back to his chest._

"_It wasn't only your fucking sexy dancing… It was the fact that other men were…_Looking _at you..." _

_Nara tried pulling her in for a kiss, but she slapped him before he could accomplish his goal. He blinked a few times, completely bowled over by the pain, before she grabbed _his_ face, and kissed him fiercely. _

"_Idiot…"_

Shikamaru Nara looked down, to his right. He had previously noticed that his back was unusually warm, but before his calculations he had attributed it to the sun. Now, of course, he realized that softness did not come from the sun in the way that it came from…

"Temari…", He reached out to stroke her face when her eyes fluttered open.

The sandy hair, the blue eyes, and the devious smirk, were all unmistakable. Temari of the sand, whom he was meant to be escorting, was lying in his bed, smirking,

"You look like you're about to run, shika-_kun_." She wrapped an arm around his waist, looking into his eyes with a mischievous glint, "Don't tell me that you've had second thoughts?"

Said Shika-kun pushed her back down on the bed, mirroring her smirk and murmuring, "Wouldn't dream of it…"

As sure as he sounded, he didn't recover any other memories from the previous night.

'Oh well', thought the man as he kissed Temari, 'I'm not going to complain…'

Owari!! Tell me what ya think!! Love it? Hate it? Have no opinion whatsoever and simply want to say hi? Go ahead! click on that little purple box!!

Kia


End file.
